


Rose By Any Other Name

by Daffodelila



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodelila/pseuds/Daffodelila
Summary: A Series my young brain thought was going to be the coolest idea, Mixing Snow White with The Hobbit.((probably going to be alot of short short chapters squished together))
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Original Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield & Original Female Character(s), Thorin's Company & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2





	1. Meeting The Good Boy

You ran for hours through the dark woods, scared out of your wits.You couldn’t remember from what you ran, but you knew that if you stopped, you would surely be dead. You had fallen two or three times while running, and one of those falls you had hit your head firmly on a rock. Dazed as you were, you forced your way through the dizziness and spinning world in front of you and kept running. It was the middle of the night when you finally had reached a town. A small town as it was, but a town none the less. 

You tumbled onto a path that ended near a house,built into a hill. You fell to your knees exhausted, but willed yourself to move. You would try to get help from the person in the home, you didn’t want to sleep outside; who knows what would happen. You crawled through your aching limbs and up to the round door of the hilled home and knocked as hard as you could. You collapse onto your side and rest your head on the door frame, eyes shutting inch by inch, darkness slowly taking over. A moment or two go by before you hear the faint sound of locks being turned and the door slowly opening. You slip into unconsciousness as you see a small framed shadow panic and grab you.

The first thing you notice when you awaken is the weight and warmth of a heavy blanket covering your body. Next is a bright,warm light on your face. This was the perfect bliss, the best you’ve ever felt; then you tried to move. Your limbs felt like lead weights,and your head pounded enormously. You opened your eyes only to shut them again. It was incredibly bright and dizzying. You hear a door click and open, then close again as feet pad into the room. You take a second, then open your eyes, squinting at the light and seeing the world slowly stop spinning. You look over to see a small man carrying a small tray,staring at it to make sure nothing falls. He places the tray down on the side table and looks up at you, jumping at your piercing hazel eyes staring at him confused. 

“Oh! your finally awake! How are you feeling?” The little man says after shaking off the initial shock of seeing you. He walks over and places a small hand you your forehead making you wince at the pressure.   
“You don’t have a fever anymore. Now let me check your bandages.” You watch him as he unwrapped your head,washing off and putting some ointment on your wound. You shut your eyes at the pain and waited until he was done. You felt him step away from the bed and opened your eyes to see him wiping his hands on a rag.   
“There, that should do it. Now, do you need anything?” He asked looking at you curiously.He pushed yourself up a little and he fixed a pillow so your head wouldn’t be on solid wood. You moved your head slowly and looked around. When your eyes landed on him again, he looked a little impatient, but worried also. You swallow, realizing now that your throat was incredibly dry.   
“wa.. water...”Your voice comes out as a raspy whisper and you made an irritated face hoping he understood. He looked to have got what you said and fetched you a pitcher of water and a mug. He pours you some and you quickly take it, chugging it down quickly. After another cup and a half you finally think you are up to speaking again. 

“Where am I..? What happened?” Your voice was raspy, but louder thankfully. 

“You’re in my home, in the Shire. After you came to my door I brought you in and cleaned and patched your wounds. You’ve been out for three days, Gave me quite a fright when you popped awake like that.”He explains. 

“Th-thank you, sir..You have truly saved my life.”You bow your head at him and smile.” May I ask... What is your name?” 

“ Bilbo Baggins, and yours?” 

“Rose.. Rose white.. Though many people where I’m from got used to calling me Snow White..”You tell him,” Due to my long black hair.. Rose red lips, pale white skin.. Calling me a princess from a fairy tale. “ 

“Well, Miss White, Would you like something to eat?”Bilbo suggested. 

“Please? I’m famished.” You answer. You watch as he nods and takes the tray with him, leaving the room to bring you some food.


	2. The Company Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf , Bilbo and The company all wreck Bilbos house as Rose just stands there are laughs.

One year later, on a particularly sunny afternoon you were humming happily in Bilbo’s kitchen making stew and some bread for dinner. He allowed you to live with him after he found that you couldn’t remember anything about your home. You both chocked it up to the concussion you had received and didn’t bother to push it for the time being. He found that you were very good at cooking and cleaning, and allowed you to stay as long as you helped around Bag End. 

As you chopped a few vegetables with precision you could hear the muffled sound of Bilbo talking with someone. He usually didn’t have visitors and loathed any time parts of his family visited, mostly the sackville Baggins who were rude and pushy about trying to take Bag End from Bilbo. With this in mind, you put the knife down and walk to the front door window. If it is the Sackville Baggins, you were going to give them a piece of your mind, but as you peered out, you saw a tall man. An older man, with a long white beard and grey robe and pointy hat. You’d never seen him before, but didn’t see any harm with it, so you turned and went back to the kitchen. Moments later you heard Bilbo come and huff mumbling something you didn’t quite catch. Later after supper You asked him what the man wanted. He told you the mans name was Gandalf and he wanted Bilbo to go on an adventure with him. You encouraged him to do it, but he huffed and ignored You. You told him you wouldn’t stop urging him to get out more, especially since he’s been couped up for as long as you knew him. You thought he needed more sun. You went to bed with the promise of talking about it more in the morning.

As you promised you spoke about it the next morning, to no avail. By late afternoon he’d snapped and warned you that if you said anymore about this he’d throw you out, but you could see he was finally thinking about leaving his safe haven. You’d decided to keep quiet after that and work on Dinner. You hear a knock at the door and Bilbo grumble as he goes and opens the door. A gruff voice introduces himself was Dwalin and heavy boots stomped past the kitchen to the dining room while Bilbo blubbered about him not coming in. I lean out the door way and look quizzically at Bilbo who looked confused and irritated. I wipe my hands on my apron and walk out, gazing at the dining room as I pat Bilbo on the shoulder. Mere seconds later another knock at the door. Bilbo jumps and quickly opens it to find yet another dwarf. This one Names himself Balin and shakes Bilbo’s hand before walking in and going into the dining room with the other. You and Bilbo look at each other confused and find another knock at the door. You open it this time to find Two similar looking dwarves side by side, smiling as they see you. 

“Fili and Kili, At your service.” They say together bowing. Your eyes go wide as you look at the two stunningly handsome young dwarves in front of you. You step back from the door, letting them in. They both take your hand, one at a time and kiss it.

“You must be Mrs Baggins. We had no idea he was married, but I must say, you are very lovely for a human.”Kili flirted and you blushed.

“No no, I’m not a Baggins. I’d probably die before I married Bilbo, uh.. No offense.”You say, looking back at Bilbo who looked a little offended.” You’re just a little to homey for me and besides, I see you as more of a brother.”You explain and he shrugs making you laugh a little. 

You noticed as the young dwarves leave, that they had been leaving their weapons by the door and you approved of this habit, you wouldn’t want an accident happening in the house.The two headed towards the pantry and you are scared to think of what will happen to it. One last time does the door Knock and you find Gandalf surrounded by 8 more dwarves. You sigh and let them in as they all bowed and introduced themselves. They wander in, leaving their weapons behind as they go to raid all your food from the pantry.Bilbo is ranting and raving about everything their taking. At one point you watch him as the bigger dwarf known as Bombur takes an entire cheese wheel into the dining room and Bilbo asks if he wants a knife. Fili and Kili explain that Bombur eats cheese by the wheel and Bilbo looks like he's about to faint. 

You walk over o him and tell him to go sit and relax for a while. You go into the kitchen to quickly get as much of Dinner as you could, taking a bowl to Bilbo before it all disappeared into the bellies of hungry dwarves. You hang up your apron and take to leaning in the doorway of the dining room,watching the mess unfold. As they finished all the food, Bilbo comes back out as the some dwarves stay in the dining room, while others go o the kitchen or into the hallway. You move out of the way and listen as Bilbo makes a fuss about them blunting the knives or breaking some dishes. Fili and Kili burst into a song all about Bilbo and you can’t help but laugh as you watch the panic stricken face as the dwarves begin o toss around the china and cutlery. As the song ended Bilbo had stood back in anger and let it happen. The dwarves settled into the dining room once more to smoke their pipes or drink ale. 

“Is there any particular reason you are all here? Or are you just here to eat me out of house and home and then disappear into the night like some kind of monsters?”Bilbo had asked with the utmost agitation in his voice. Before anyone could answer their was a slow loud knock on the door. Gandalf looked up expectantly and muttered the phrase. 

“He’s Here.”


	3. Meeting by the Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin arrives and I struggled real hard to play out this scene. I hated it then and I hate it now, so here you go. Also its kinda long? idfk

You watch as all the dwarves go quiet and make there way into the hall. You stand back by the wall and watch as Gandalf opens the door, the dwarves clumping together in front of you.The door opens to reveal the most gorgeous dwarf you could ever have seen. Long black hair with a wavy streak of white in the front. Face like stone, mildly irritated has he greets the wizard. 

“Gandalf! I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way.Twice. I wouldn’t have found it at all if not for the mark on the door.” The handsome dwarf says as he shoulders off his cloak.You suppress a giggle at his poor sense of direction as Bilbo put “They will not come.They say this quest is ours and ours alone.”Thorin says as the rest of the dwarves looked worried and whisper to each other. s in a word. 

“A Mark? There’s no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!”

“There is a mark I put it there myself.”Gandalf insisted. He looks at The dwarf then at Bilbo. 

“Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo turns and approaches the new dwarf.

“So!”Thorin says turning and crossing his arms, looking at Bilbo,”This is the hobbit.” He begins to walk around Bilbo and I feel a little protective over him.

“Tell me Mr.Baggins have you done much fighting?” 

“Axe or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?” Thorin asks. 

“Well, I do have some skill in Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that matters.” Bilbo replies nervously, his hands fidgeting behind him.

“Though at much.”Thorin says, ignoring his question. He turns to the group of dwarves.”He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.”The group laughs and even you have to laugh at that, because you hadn’t noticed before but he does look like a grocer. Mr. Oakenshield walked into the dining room,followed by everyone else. As the dwarves cleared the room I walked up to Bilbo and patted him on the shoulder lightly.  
“Yes! I know what a dragon is.” Bilbo says in irritation.  
”It’ll be alright, don’t worry.” You say trying to reassure him. The bigger dwarf,Bombur you think, brings their leader a bowl of stew and some bread and ale as they all sit down at the table again. Bilbo and Gandalf stand near the door to the side of the table. You decide to stand leaning on the door frame listening as they talked of their leaders travels.

“News from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?” The older Dwarf Balin, asks Thorin.

“Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms.”He replies and the dwarves clap and laugh joyously. 

“What of the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?”Dwalin asks.”Is Dain with us?” 

“They will not come.They say this quest is ours and ours alone.”Thorin says as the rest of the dwarves looked worried and whisper to each other. 

“Y-you’re going on a quest?” Bilbo says curiously. everyone looks surprised and Gandalf turns o Bilbo.

“Oh Bilbo, Can we get a little more light?” He asks. You turn and pull off a candle holder from a near by table and blatantly walk it into the dining room and set it down on the table before Bilbo can move. Gandalf looks a little surprised and Thorin looks confused, having not seen you before, but ignores it as Gandalf pulls out a map from his robe. You step back as Bilbo pears over Thorin’s shoulder at the map and reads it.

“Raven’s have been seen flying back to the mountain and as it was fortold; when the birds of yor return to Erebor the rein of the beast will end. “ One of the dwarves quotes.

“W-what beast?”bilbo asks; You listen curiously.

“That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.”bofur informed him.” Air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond to precious metals.”

“Yes! I know what a dragon is.” Bilbo says in irritation.

“I’m not afraid! “The young Ori declares. 

“The task will be difficult enough with an army, but we number at just 13. Not 13 of the best nor brightest.” Balin says, causing an uproar from the others. Fili silences them with encouragement.

“We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us. to the last dwarf!”He smacks his hand on the table enthusiastically.

“And do you forget we have a wizard on our company! Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.”Kili points out. Gandalf looks distressed and tries to dissuade the comment.

“Well now I-I would say-” 

“How many then!? How many dragons have you killed?” The one you believe is called Dori asks. Gandalf, instead of answering, begins to cough up smoke from his pipe and the dwarves begin fighting, shouting at one another. bilbo begins to stammer trying to get them to calm down when Thorin stands, irritated, shouting over them,”Quiet!!” every dwarf quiets and sits down instantly. 

“If we have read these signs, do you not think others have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours. Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!”Thorin says looking at each dwarf as he says it, and cheers erupt as his speech ends. He sits back down as the cheers continue.

“You forget the front gate is sealed. there us no way into the mountain.”Balin says to Thorin in a matter’oh fact way. 

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.”Gandalf says revealing a key he turns in his fingers. He holds it up fro everyone to see and Thorin looks at it in awe.

“How came you by this..?”Thorin asks in a hush.

“It was given to my by your father, Thrain. For safe keeping. It is yours now.”Gandalf holds out the key to Thorin and he slowly takes it, surprise still plastered on his face.

“If theres a key, there must be a door.” Fili says confused and curious.

“These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.”Gandalf points on the map to a set of ruins to the side of the mountain.

“There’s another way in.”Kili says excitement playing in his voice at the information.

“Only if we can find it! But dwarf doors are invisible when closed.”Gandalf sighs.”The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in middle earth who can.” Thorin looks at Gandalf with a concerning look, thinking of who he could be talking about.

“The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage.” He looks to Bilbo in that moment.” But if we are careful and clever I believe it can be done.”

“And That’s why we need a burglar!”Ori says connecting the dots for the rest of the group.

“Hm! And a good one too. An expert I’d imagine.”bilbo says and you smack your forehead with your palm. You push yourself off the wall and lean in towards Bilbo and whisper.” They mean you you daft idiot.” He looks back at you surprised,”What?”

“And are you?” Gloin asks.

“Am I what!?”Bilbo replies confused.

“You here that? He says he’s an expert!” The dwarf called Oin says causing the others to laugh cheerfully.

“Me? No no no I’m not a burglar. I’ve never stolen a think in my life!” Bilbo interjects.

“I have to agree with Mr.Baggins, hes hardly burglar material.” Balin says and Bilbo nods satisfied. 

“Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk, Who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.”Dwalin agrees. Bilbo seems a little hurt by th “Lacerations?Evisceration?Incineration!?”He looks towards the dwaarves in awe.

at comment, and You just scoff at the words gentle folk. This began another loud discussion on whether or not he was burglar material.Gandalf slowly stands, shadows encasing the room, blowing out a few candles as he says.” If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar than a burglar he shall be!”

He takes a staggered breath as he continued.” Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the sent of hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company, and I’ve chosen Mr.Baggins.”Gandalf slowly sits back down.

” There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he has a great deal to offer than any of you know.”He says looking around the table. As he looks at Bilbo he mutters.” Including himself.” Gandalf leans into Thorin and gives him an inquiring look.

“You must trust me on this.”Gandalf and Thorin engage in a long look before finally.

“Very well. We will do i your way” Bilbo protests and Thorin takes.”Give him a contract.” The other dwarves begin to talk amongst themselves. Balin stands, pulling out a scroll, looking it over as he hands it to Bilbo.

“Its just the usual. A summary about expenses, time required, Funeral arrangements and so forth.” Thorin grabs it and shoves it towards Bilbo.

“F-funeral arrangements?” Bilbo walks out into the hall and you follow looking over his shoulder at the long document that hits the floor. You read it quickly and look concerned. Bilbo begins to mumble off what he reads.

“Lacerations?Evisceration?Incineration!?”He looks towards the dwarves in awe.

“Aye, he’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.” Bofur says to him. You look at Bilbo concerned then glared at Bofur.

“Feel a bit faint..”Bilbo mutters trying to steady his breathing. Bofur ignores your glare as he stands.

“Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, siring pain, then Poof! Your nothing more than a pile of ash”Bofur continues. Bilbo looks like he may throw up. You quickly go to his side and as he seems to be okay he only says” Nope” Before Fainting. You are quick to react and catch him as well as you can. Gandalf chastises Bofur for his words. You grab the contract, fold it back up and begin to fan Bilbo with it.

“Oh dear.. This is just great. First you burst into our home uninvited, eat all our food, talk about a quest, then to make matters worse you make poor Bilbo faint! This is ridiculous!” You say irritated. You look back at the dwarves then at Bilbo and sigh. You stand up, and grab one of his arms. Carefully you pull Bilbo up with a little effort and wrap his arm around your shoulder. You walk him over to his favorite chair and you put him down carefully. After a few minutes he comes to and you smile relieved. You bring him his pipe and a small cup of tea and tell him relax. He thanks you and you leave him alone. You take the contract from where you left it and go over it again. You hear Bilbo move from the chair to his room and you sigh as the door shuts. A soft Baritone begins to hum from the living room and you stop what your doing. The Dwarves begin to sing of their home. The lonely mountains and what had happened to them. You felt sorrow and determination as they sang. It was then you made up your mind. If you couldn’t find your home, you’d at least help them take theirs back. You approach Thorin later on as he sat talking with Gandalf.

“ M-may I talk with you a moment?”You interject a little nervously. 

“Who might you be?”Thorin asks a little irritated. 

“Rose White.. Or snow white. Which ever you prefer.” You say shrugging a little. He huffed in acknowledgement.

“I’ve read over your contract and while I think everything is perfectly acceptable you must know that Bilbo is a very unique hobbit. “You explain and watch the expressions of Thorin’s face as you say your next phrase.”Bilbo means a great deal to me and I ask you to allow me to go with you.” You hold up your hand as you see Thorin begin to protest.” Please just hear me out.”You say and take a deep breath to prepare yourself.

“I may be a woman, a human, and seem completely useless at current. You must know that I can do far more than I look like I can. I can cook, I have a little skill in hunting, I can sew and I’m strong.”You state proudly.”May I also say that since I have arrived with Bilbo I have not recovered any memories of my past so you could consider me a dispensable person. No recollection of my family, nor of my past.”You state and look at him, waiting for him to say anything. Thorin looks towards Gandalf then back to you.

“I see nothing good coming of having you with us.Traveling with a woman is not safe.”Thorin tells you.

“Yes, but as she stated, you have no reason to worry for her and I feel as if she could be useful if you allowed her to travel with us.”Gandalf tells him. Thorin sighs and ponders at the idea for a little while. You are told to give him some time and you do, going to clean up a little and prepare beds for the dwarves. You prepare for bed and as the others begin to lay down for the night, Thorin calls to you from the end of the hall.

You turn to him in your nightgown and he looks a little uncomfortable for a second before saying,“ If Master Baggins decides to travel with us, I will allow you to come also, but do not expect special treatment.” He says sternly before turning and walking away. You smile and walk to your room, prepared to persuade Bilbo in the morning.


	4. And So our Story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey beings ((and also I may have taken the title from the start of the fable games ))

You awaken at the sound of boot steps treading out the door at a steady pace. You sigh as you slowly sit up and rub your eyes. You thought of how hard it would be to have to convince Bilbo to go on this adventure. You slowly get up from your bed and get dressed pulling on a pair of trousers and a knee length dress you use for hunting. You pack up the few belongings that you have in a small bag and grab your money bag. You set them by the front door as you leave your room heading towards the kitchen. You brew two cups of tea and a small breakfast and sit down waiting for Bilbo to get up. The house is entirely quiet, too quiet you felt, after all the commotion from the night before.

You sip your tea and hear as the door to Bilbo’s room slowly creaks open and he comes slowly down the hall.You hear him pad around, inspecting the house for anything broken or taken. He enters the kitchen and looks at you surprised.

“How long have you been up?”He asks sitting opposite of you and began to collect food on his plate.

“I woke just as the company was leaving.”You replied taking up a piece of toast and spread jam on it.

“Hmm.” He hummed in acknowledgement as he scarfed down his collection of food. 

“To quiet don’t you think? Last night was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”You said casually, biting into your toast. Bilbo looked at you with a skeptical look. You finished your piece of toast before continuing.

“Don’t you wish for more? more than living in your quiet little home,reading about adventures. Don’t you wish you could go on an adventure yourself? Have a story to tell your family? A story to share with the world?”You pushed the subject and hoped that you were well with convincing him to go. 

Bilbo took what you said in and you both sat in silence for a few minutes as you finish your breakfast. You cleaned the dishes as he sat, sipping his tea. As you finished and wiped your hands on a rag he turned to you.

”If I go, you will be left alone, wouldn’t you rather me stay with you?”He asked forever concerned about your well being. You smiled at him, leaning against the counter.

“Oh, Sweet Bilbo, i already talked with the companies leader. He had promised me a position in the company if you were to come also.”You informed him feeling smug about making these plans ahead of time and behind his back. He looked shocked at the idea of you coming along.

“I don’t think its much appropriate for a woman to be traveling with a company of all men.”Bilbo said with a concerned look on his face.

“Technically Dwarves, and Gandalf, and you.”You shot back. He frowned and shook his head. 

“Let me think on it..”Bilbo told you and got up from the table. You watched as he left and heard him casually walking around his home, thinking on the manner of leaving his precious things behind. You cleaned off the table and started making small knapsacks of breads and cheeses for you both to take with you. He had not said yes, but you could feel he was going to so you wanted everything to be ready. You collected a few pots and pans for cooking and a few bowls and forks and spoons and kitchen knives.You wrapped them up and collected a few things from the bathroom for a makeshift first aid kit. you put these things with your bags near the door. 

“Suddenly Bilbo appeared and smiled.”Alright, Lets go.” He stated, the contract in his hand. You smiled brightly at him and helped him collect the rest of what he needed. He grabbed a bedroll, two extra blankets, some of his clothes and you handed him his small bag of food.” Here, we have a long trip ahead of us.”You turn and tie all of your belongings together and help him with is. You turn to look around, making sure you hadn’t forgotten anything as Bilbo already as the door open and ready to go. You notice on the table his small handkerchief sits, and you quickly grab hold and rush out the door after him, Closing the door on your old life and onto the adventure. 

You rushed after Bilbo for hours, through Hobbiton and all the way down the road, watching the contract fly behind him like a banner.Soon you heard the clicking of hooves and you gave a silent cheer, out of breath and dying to stop. when they finally reached the company Bilbo had started shouting.

“I signed it!! I signed it!!” He waved the contract in the air as Thorin yelled for the company to stop. Bilbo collapsed, hands on his knees still muttering,” I signed it.” The older Dwarf, Balin you think came over to him and took the contract from atop his pony and inspected it. You fell over yourself, out of breath and dying for a break. Balin nodded and smiled down at both of us.

“Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakensheild.”You smiled a little at him. 

Thorin glared at you both.” Get them a pony!” You watched as the two young Durin’s pulled up a blonde maned brown pony that you absolutely adored. Bilbo began to stammer about not needing a pony. You carefully lifted yourself onto the pony as if you’ve done it before, although you couldn’t recall ever getting on any form of horse before. The two brothers smirked as they grabbed Bilbo by the arms and lifted him onto the pony, placing him infront of you. You laughed at Bilbo and his panic as the company began to move again. You were already looking forward to the adventure.


	5. Casually Puts Self In Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun stories and Rose putting herself in danger for a dumb but 'good' reason.

You had only been on the road an hour or two before it began to rain. You shivered behind Bilbo as you tried to stay warm. At some point you had retrieved your cloak from your bag and draped it over you both to shield you from the rain. You laugh lightly remembering the first few minutes into the walk when Bilbo yells for us to stop. He was incredibly upset about not having his handkerchief, then you surprised him by holding it out for him. Everyone had laughed, except for Thorin and Dwalin, who had grumbled and had the company moving again after a short time. Now we travelled in the back of the group, cold, wet, and grumpy. The rain goes on for a long while before it finally dissipates around midday.

We were all wet, cold and tired by the time Thorin called for us to set up camp. We were near a cliffside clearing,a good area to watch our surroundings. This way no one could sneak up behind us. Fili and Kili helped me down from the pony and I helped Bilbo as the two ran off to help set up camp. A little time goes by before Bombur has a fire going and is making supper for all of us. We all gathered around the fire and talked while Bombur passed out bowls of stew for everyone. You were amazed at how good it was, it was the best you’d had in ages, better than even the stew you would make. We all ate happily, still talking and telling jokes. You were getting along well with most of the company, especially Fili, Kili and Bombur. Bilbo sat at your side quietly listening as one of the group told a story of their home. In the distance a faint howl was heard and Bilbo instantly tensed up.

“Are there any wolves in these woods..?” Bilbo had asked, causing Fili and Kili to laugh at him. You had a confused and stern look on your face.

“There are no wolves here, that would be the terror that is a warg. Where there are wargs there are Orcs.” One of the brothers had said.

“Aye, they could come in the night and slash our throats and non would be the wiser!” the other brother said. They laughed as Bilbo paled and looked ready to faint. You gritted your teeth and prepared to say something when Thorin turned and glared at his nephews. 

“Do not joke about orcs, for you know nothing of their spite and viciousness.” He snapped, growling and turning from the group. He moved and stood near the edge of the cliff, glaring and lost in thought.

“Don’t mind him now, He knows about as much as one can of the orcs savage ways.” Balin says to us all. He starts to tell the story of Thorin’s encounter with the orc, the loss of grandfather, the disappearance of his father, and the battle he had with Azog the pale orc.

“In that moment, I knew there was one I could call king.” Balin stated with a smile of admiration looking towards Thorin. Everyone was in awe at the story. Bilbo seemed shaken by the whole idea of orcs being around, even after the story. You pat his hand reassuringly and give him a smile. The tense air disappeared and soon everyone was back to joking and telling stories until we all had begun to grow tired. Everyone sat out their bedrolls in their little groups, you and Bilbo placing yours next to one another a little ways away from the rest of the company. It had taken quite a while to fall asleep, having not been custom to sleeping in the cold, hard ground. Once you and Bilbo both had fallen asleep, it was a heavy, dreamless sleep. Exhausted from the ride you would not be woken by anything.

You woke up the next morning very early, earlier than you had expected. Most of the company was still asleep, Bilbo included. You sit up and rub your eyes before looking around and seeing Thorin, Gandalf, Balin and Dwalin all up and discussing something a little ways away from the sleepy group of snoring dwarves. You slowly get up and put away your bedroll. You take a small bag and collect a few things for yourself and head towards a small creek near your camp. As you went you waved to Balin who had turned and spotted you. He waved back, giving a small smile then turned back to the group. You carefully step through the trees, keeping your feet light, trying not to step on any twigs or branches as you went. The sound of running water filled your ears and you reached the creek and smiled a little. You set your bag down and crouched at the edge, dipping your hand into the cool water. You undressed and washed up a little, scrubbing your skin with a small bar of soap and humming to yourself. As you redressed you heard a small cry. A whimper like something had gotten hurt. You quickly look around and find a large branch to arm yourself and go towards the noise. As you go around a tree trunk a little ways in you witness a sad, surprising sight. Two foxes tease and snap at a small squirrel, a bite wound on its middle you assume to be from one of the two foxes. The poor animal tries to get away, but it is to injured to run and the foxes have it cornered between a rock and them. You stood, hidden behind the tree as you watched the scene for a moment, unsure what you should do. It was a natural act of nature and you were not one to stop it, but as you listened to the poor creature's cries you could not stop yourself from coming to its rescue. You step out from behind the tree, raising the stick high above you. They did not notice you and as one Fox lunges at the squirrel you swing the stick. With a loud Smack the fox flies back hitting the ground with a loud thud. The animals all look at you in surprise. The squirrel looks even more frightened and the two foxes stand together again. As they step towards you, you bare your teeth and growl at them, the stick out swinging at them. They step back as you walk towards them, still growling. You let out snarl and swing the stick again, hitting the other fox sending it flying. The foxes both whimper, turning and running from the scene. You watch after them only for a moment before dropping the stick and turning to the look squirrel, your face soft and sweet. It looks up at you in fear and you drop to your knees, ignoring the discomfort as the ground digs into them. You hold out your hands to it to show you would do no harm. You slowly approach it. 

“If you will let me, I can make you feel better.” You say to it in a calm, quiet voice.” I can only help you if you allow me to take you back to camp with me.” You let your hands rest in front of it on the ground. It looks at your hands then your face and you stay there, not moving, so you would not frighten it away. You wait for what seems like minutes before the squirrel slowly takes steps towards you and climbs onto your hands. You smile and pet it gently and stand up. You turn and head back to the creek to collect your things. You grab a cloth and wrap the small creature in it and head back to the camp with your belongings. You held it close, hiding it from the others, hoping they would not see it. You had not been gone long, the others still sleeping soundly, the discussion group still talking a ways away. You put your things down and place the creature on the ground next to where you had been sleeping. You quickly put away your things and pulled out a small first aid kit you had made up for the trip. You came back over to the squirrel, it still laying on the cloth you had wrapped it in. You say down on your knees, placing the kit next to you and leaning down to it.

“Now, it’s going to hurt, but you are going to have to let me look at your wound so I can see how bad it is.” You say to it. You reach out and for a moment the squirrel cowers before letting you pick it up. You carefully take it in your hands and look at the wound. Small teeth marks that will more than likely be scars were all down its sides, but they were not too deep and you were sure you could fix it. You place it carefully back on the cloth and look through your kit for a moment. You pull out bandages and a small cloth with your waterskin and sigh when you realize you have no ointment. You remember having crushed a few herbs together before the decision to run off to who knows where and you aren’t sure if you had put any in yours or Bilbo’s bags. You get up and look around a moment at everyone around you, still out cold. You wondered when they would be getting up, seeing as the sun was rising high in the sky, illuminating beautiful colors as it goes. You quietly jog back over to your pony, which Bilbo had secretly named Myrtle. Bilbo had left his bag with her and you rummage through it for a few minutes before smiling in triumph as you find the little container of ointment you had made. Bilbo had shown you how to create some with a few different herbs and you were sure it was going to be important and you were right. You take it and go back to your little squirrel friend and get down to business, not noticing that a few from the group had turned to see you zooming about. You clean up the blood from around the wound and and rub a little of the ointment on it before wrapping the little thing with the bandages and patting its head lightly when you finished. You put away all the things back into your kit and grab the small bag of rations you had, giving a little to the squirrel and watching it eat happily, already seeming in better shape now that it was all fixed up. You watch it for a while and soon you see the rest of the company rising from their sleeping states. Bilbo stirs at your side and you’re quick to protect the small animal as he rolls and sits up. He rubs his eyes and looks around curiously, instantly see you and then seeing the squirrel and looking very confused.

“Why is there a squirrel?” Bilbo had asked you looking at it curiously.

“I saved it from some foxes and fixed it up. It’s gonna be with us for a bit while it heals.”You tell him watching as it yawns after a little bit and curls up laying down on the cloth. You smile at it and jump as you hear a gruff voice from behind you.

“What is that you’ve been hiding all this time?” The deep voice of Thorin asks and you turn to see him standing there, arms crossed and giving you a stern look. You swallow and looked worried as you begin to explain.


	6. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose *Somehow* gets permission to keep her new friend, we also see her actually acting like Snow White so aye

You stutter,worry apparent in your face as you stare up at Thorin from where you sat on the ground.

“W-well y-you see..” You start breaking eye contact to look down at the little critter curled up in its makeshift blanket. You carefully pet its head a moment, soothingly and taking a deep breath.

“I saved him.” You stated, looking back at Thorin with as much confidence as I can muster. “I heard his distress while I was doing my morning ritual. When I went to investigate I found him being attacked by two foxes. You explained. Thorin’s stern face did not waver, making you more nervous.

“ I could not just leave him to his fate. I am not one to stand by and let something horrible happen to an innocent soul.I took up a big stick, wielding it like a club and defended the poor creature. I fought the two foxes until they retreated. Once I was sure they were gone I took up the poor injured thing, collected my things , and came back to camp. I used all my own supplies and remedies to fix it up.” As you ended your story, Thorin looked unimpressed, even a little irritated at the thought of you saving such a small animal.

“And what is this creature to you? It is useless, small, and will only take up space.”Thorin chastised you. Reprimanding you for doing what you thought was right. 

“ I know you do not think he is of much use, but I saved him and I will take full responsibility for him.” You state, anxiety welling as you thought of everything that could happen to the poor squirrel. 

“ He will stay with me. He is mine to deal with, feed, and take care of . I promise if you allow him to stay, you will not have to deal with him.” You are pleading now, worried for the life of your new companion. You stare up at Thorin, eyes big with a child like plea and want for this small animal to stay with you. He did not stir, thinking on it for what seemed like minutes. Finally he grumbled and sighed.

“ Fine, but if he becomes a problem, he becomes dinner.” Thorin stated, tone of voice making no room for argument. You nodded rapidly in excitement and smiled giving him a genuine thank you. He looked at the squirrel a moment more before turning and going off to discuss more with Dwalin and Balin. You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. You look at Bilbo and laugh a little in relief. 

“That was very tense. I cannot believe he agreed!” You said happily, running your hand over the smooth fur of your new friend. 

“Do you think he ever has fun, or smiles?” Bilbo asked thoughtfully, a playful smile on his face. We both share a laugh at his thought and you shook your head. 

“ Maybe one day we will witness it. Maybe throw a party when it happens.” You joked with him a while longer as the company awoke and soon Bombur had breakfast being passed out.


	7. Y'all were Expecting a Chill Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name suggestions for the small rodent and uh.... Trolls...

We continued on our journey after breakfast. You and Bilbo rode at the end of the company discussing what name we would give our new found companion. It sat bundled up with Bilbo upfront while you sat behind.

“How's about Nutters? Or Fluffers?” Bilbo suggests looking down at the small animal in his lap.

“You seem pretty drawn to names ending in ER.” You reply laughing lightly as Bilbo blushes in embarrassment. We bounce ideas back and forth for the a while as your troupe marched on. Some of the others even tossed out a suggestion or two.

“Perhaps Acorn?” Ori suggests,” could name it Fox. Would be funny and certainly a conversation starter.” Dealing had suggested which had made you and Bilbo both laugh.

“Perhaps you should make it silence, seeing as it is the only one who knows what that is.” Thorin interjects, annoyed at our efforts.

“Maybe, or maybe I should name him Hope, seeing as his presence effects the others positively!” You reply, but do not stay close to hear a response. Bilbo leads your pony back to the of company as you continue to brainstorm.

You noticed Gandalf’s cheerful mood had lessened a bit during the day and when Thorin declared that the company stop for the night at a small abandoned farm. Gandalf's headed over a hill wishing to be rid of the company of dwarves for a while. That had left Bilbo confused but we all quickly got into the routine of making camp. Fili and Kili were to tend to the ponies and once Bombur had fixed up dinner, you and Bilbo were tasked with bringing them each a bowl. As you approached the barn, the two young dwarves shot out, looking frantically around them. They spot you both and at that moment you could practically see the wheels turning with an idea.

“Boys? What's happened?” You ask them, easily looking over their heads to try and peek into the disaster that is the barn.

“Well you see.. we ran into a slight problem.” Kili stated looking towards Fili expectantly.

“The ponies got taken… by trolls…” Fili finishes.

“ Trolls!” You exclaim, dropping one of the bowls in surprise and running in to see the lack of ponies and a large footprint leading into the trees.

“We were hoping our burglar could help us steal them back.” Fili told Bilbo, clapping him on the back.

“Seeing as you are the hardest to spot and the lightest on his feet.” Kili added.

“You could be in and out with the ponies before they knew it.” Fili smiled encouragingly at Bilbo, but Bilbo was certainly not excited about the idea.

The boys managed to convince him, leaving you behind as they went the direction the large footsteps pointed. You watched after them a moment before picking up the bowl you dropped and taking them back to camp. You were greeted by little squirrel, it climbing up and sitting on your shoulder. Your eyes were wide and worried as you placed the bowls back by the fire. Bombur was the first to notice your state, asking what was the matter. This caused the others to turn curiously towards you.

“ The ponies were taken, Fili and Kili took Bilbo to get them back.” You explained.

“Taken by what Lass?” One of them asks. You look back towards the trees hoping they would be coming back.

“ Trolls..”


	8. Time To Save the Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to save the idiots from the trolls and Name the tiny rodent child

The lot of them grabbed up their axes and swords, ready to rush into battle with the trolls. You move and sit down on a nearby log trying to get ahold of yourself. The little squirrel ran to you, noticing your distress and climbed into your lap trying to help you calm down. Thorin grabbed orcist, his legendary sword you were told, and came back to you.

Which way had they gone?” He asked you, his tone seemed worried, but more gentle than you would have expected. You point in the direction of the trees behind the barn, he looked in that direction and nodded, turning his attention back to you.

“Stay here, await Gandalf’s return, we will be back shortly.” He told you, leaving little room for argument.

“And if you don’t return?” You asked him, concern blatant on your face. He shook his head and patted you lightly on the shoulder.

“Stay here, you will be safe. We will return soon.” He told you, ignoring your question, telling all of them to head into the trees. You watched after them until they were gone, always surprising you at how willing to go to battle they were.

You sat for what you believe to be about 30 minutes watching for them to return. Your hands lazily petting the small form that had curled up for a nap. The longer you sat the more anxious you became as you saw no sign of their return. You fought with yourself, wanting to go and help, but also being terrified of what you might see and what might happen. You didn’t want to sit around like a useless freeloader while everyone else risked their lives to rescue their friends and family from the flesh eating trolls. You took a moment to compose yourself and make a decision. You take in a deep breath and gently wake the little squirrel from its nap, coaxing it onto your shoulder. You make your way to your pack hurriedly and search through it. You didn’t have much for defense; finding and tucking a small knife into the belt loop of your trousers. You look around you, searching for any leftover weapons, but seeing each bedroll empty of its axe and sword, all but Kili’s. Kili, the younger determined and more playful of the two brothers left behind his precious bow. You go and gather the bow and quiver, slinging the quiver across your back, careful of your tiny passenger. You heft the bow up in your arms, not realizing it was heavier than a normal bow. Those dwarves never cease to amaze you, being able to carry so much regardless of their stout nature. You shook your head and focused back on the bow, testing the string a few times before nodding to yourself and running into the trees after them.

As you grew closer to the campsite you heard the trolls talking about the how they should cook Bilbo and the dwarves. You sneak behind a tree close by and peer out at the camp fire, seeing the massive figures of the trolls. One stood by the fire, turning a pike that had three of the dwarves turning on it over the fire. Bilbo stood, trying to distract the Biggest one. You gasp and concealed yourself behind the thick tree stump. You peer around the other side to see the pile of dwarves stuffed in sacks just like Bilbo and see all the ponies missing from the pen on the far side of the camp. You go back behind the tree and look towards your shoulder.

“Try and untie everyone carefully.” You whisper to the little Squirrel. You’re not sure if he understood you or not, but he climbed down from your body and scampered over to the pile of dwarves. You took a deep breath and stepped back a few trees before making your way towards the back of the pile of dwarves. You couldn’t seen the little critter, meaning it was on the far side of the pile as you made your way as close as you could without being spotted. Meanwhile Bilbo still tried to distract the trolls.

“The secret to uh.. Cooking d-dwarf is um..” Bilbo stuttered and thought, being egged on by the biggest of the trolls.

“Is to uh.. Skin them first!” The others all protested betrayal and you shook your head at their stupidity. You made it to the edge of the pile, seeing Thorin up against a slightly big rock and looked towards your knife before signing and trying to get his attention. The big troll, meanwhile, asked one of his brothers for a fillet knife, but the other brother caught the lie.

"What a load of rubbish! I’ve eaten plenty with their skin on, boots and all!” The one brother says and the other agrees with him. You make a ‘Pst’ noise at Thorin a couple of times before he looks towards you, surprise clear on his face. You give him a shushing motion and pull out your knife and look at the trolls, eagerly distracted as one of them grabs one of the sacks, Bombur, and holds it over his mouth. You look at them again before rushing over, almost tripping, but hiding yourself behind the rock that Thorin rests on.

“We came to help you.”You whisper to him.”I’m gonna try and untie you, but im sure Gandalf will come if we distract them long enough.” You tell him, not sure if what you say is true, but believing in the old wizard with confidence. You work on untying him and the others closest to you while Bilbo freaks out.

“N-not that one! He’s infected!”The brothers look at him confused. “Yeah he’s got worms.. In his.. In his tubes!” Bilbo tells them urgently. The second brother drops Bombur with a loud thud and a grunt on the others, as he backed away in surprise and fear.

“In-in fact they all have them… their infested with parasites. It’s a terrible business, I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t.” Bilbo insisted. Some of the dwarves started shouting at Bilbo, saying they didn’t have parasites before Thorin abruptly kicks them, startling you. They look from him to Bilbo, not seeing you, hidden behind the rock, realizing their mistakes and start proclaiming who has bigger parasites making you cover your mouth before giving yourself away. The biggest troll looks at Bilbo annoyed.

“ What would you have us do then., let them all go?”He asked, Bilbo shrugged and muttered a ‘Well…’

“Don’t think I don’t know what you are up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools..” He says to his brothers, Bilbo looking confused and a little annoyed at being called a ferret. After his long effort of stalling you look up to see Gandalf standing how on a ledge behind the campsite.

“The dawn will take you all!”He bellows, staff raised high above his head, the dwarves all cheering as the trolls look at Gandalf confused. In one swift movement he cracks his staff into the top of the cliff, splitting it in half to reveal the sunny light of dawn. The trolls try to move away, getting turned into giant stone figures, forever immovable. Everyone cheers happily and Gandalf makes his way down. The small squirrel squeaks in excitement, most everyone now realizing what had happened. You help Thorin and a few others from their sacks and they all turn and look at you confused for a moment before turning back to help each other.

“I told you to stay in the camp.”Thorin said sternly, looking at me with disapproving eyes as everyone quickly made way to pick up their things and go back to camp.

“Yes and I did, for a while.” You told him.” Until I decided not to listen anymore.” You stated and he sighed looking frustrated.

“You should have stayed, you could have gotten hurt! We had it under control!” He all but growled at you.

“I don’t care if I had gotten hurt, you needed help obviously. The only thing that was under control was Bilbo, buying for time!” You insisted.” If Gandalf hadn’t shown up I’m sure we could have figured something out.” He shook his head and glared at you.

“ Obey my orders as the company leader, your disobedience will not be tolerated. Go help the others.” He dismissed you and you looked flabbergasted, mouth open trying to find a rebuttal. He turns and walks away to talk to Gandalf. You look irritated before Bilbo comes to your side, holding the small squirrel in his hand.

“That sounded like a nice chat.” He said sarcastically.

”Yes well, at least we made it.” You said sighing tiredly. You took the small creature from him and thought for a moment or two.” I think I’ve found a name for him.” you told him with a small smile. You couldn’t figure out why this name was so familiar to you.

“What name?”Bilbo asks you curiously. You smile down at the big eyes looking up at you.

“Archwood.”You proclaim, he nuzzled your hand happily seeming to like that name.


End file.
